


Tropes

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Earth's Mightiest Shitheads, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The avengers are precious little shits, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Loki & y/n are in love but neither know about the others feelings. Thankfully, Bucky reads fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

Many things confuse Tony, you'd think being a genius meant not much confused him but that certainly wasn't the case. He was confused quite often.  
Like how the history books and the world media had managed to miss the painfully obvious fact that Steve and Bucky had been dating since the forties and had enthusiastically resumed said relationship as soon as Bucky was mentally ready.  
Sure they'd taken it slowly at first, they'd kept it quiet for a while, at least until that one gala when a drunken guest had planted herself in the star-spangled man's lap and refused to move until a growling Bucky had appeared and physically removed her only to take her place, the ensuing kiss leaving no doubt that the world had two less gorgeous, super-sized bachelor's. The world had mourned.  
Another thing that confused him was how in the hell it was possible for an ordinary human, like Clint Barton, to consume that amount of caffeine without dying. It just wasn't scientifically possible, and yet, he did it.  
All sorts of things around the compound confused him. Nothing more so than y/n and Loki.  
Y/n was everyone's darling. She'd been brought in as a public relations expert. A buffer between them and the world. When they'd finally defeated Thanos and Loki appeared in all of his glory, claiming Death herself had refused him into the afterlife and quite literally kicked him back to earth, Thor was ecstatic, while the team was nervous.  
They'd immediately put y/n on working out how to keep him under wraps while they figure out how to sell the idea of the destroyer of New York now working with them.  
Somehow she'd done it though, Loki had for some reason let her earn his trust and confided in her. Allowing her to help bridge the gap between the brothers so that for the first time in their lives, they had a healthy, balanced relationship. Loki was honest with everything to everyone... except for one thing. He did lie to himself and y/n every day about the true nature of his feelings.  
The simple reason being that he didn't feel worthy of her, not yet at least. He strove to make himself worthy of her though. He helped her with anything he could, remaining absolutely respectful to her no matter what.  
If y/n couldn't reach something, Loki got it. If she was tense, Loki read to her, made her tea or even gave her a massage, all while being a perfect gentleman. And when questioned, he would simply state that his feelings we're his to deal with, not hers. And unless some day it turned out that she shared them, he would remain what he was, a consummate gentleman and best friend. He would even go so far as to help her get ready for dates, always ready with advice, a honest opinion on the person she was going with and if things went well, he listened to her gush and when they didn't, he held her and helped ease her fears while gleaming what information he could to help her learn what to do differently whether it was her behavior or someone else's.  
She did the same for him, if he was being a pompous ass, she'd help him see it and change it. If he was treated unfairly, she helped him see it and stand up for himself.  
In short, it was the healthiest relationship any of them had seen in a while.  
So naturally, they all had to meddle, it simply would not do to have these individuals continue in the most heartwarming, mutually respectful relationship in history. And in the true nature of Earth's Mightiest Shitheads, they did the only thing they could do. Get everyone blind, staggering drunk and hope for the best.  
It should've been easy really, but then in the world of superheroes, nothing ever is, this was no exception.  
Tony tried for a damn month to get everyone drink and without fail, something always happened.  
Hydra attacked, that was quickly solved by Bucky who produced a very large gun literally out of nowhere, Tony did not want to know where it came from because Bucky had been dressed in nothing but a pair of impossibly tight jeans that hugged his hips and thighs like they were the only things keeping them together. Plus he'd been straddling Steve's lap at the time in a complete liplock as he'd just been dared that he couldn't dristract Steve from an argument about vaccinations, and Steve had been completely unarmed.  
The next time they'd been playing truth or dare, a very disheveled Thor and Natasha emerging from the closet right as Fury walked in and sent them on an emergency mission, pointedly ignoring the giggles and shared gestures passing between agents Hill and Romanoff.  
So many attempts had failed before his SCIENCE! Marathon got interrupted by the sudden appearance of a sleepy-eyed (he totally did not scream) yet still scary as fuck, Bucky Barnes. He'd been dead asleep, blissfully relaxed in Steve's arms when he'd suddenly awoken with the realization that Tony had been trying to set Loki up with y/n. So of course, the legendary ladies man (and apparent man's man *wink wink*) knew exactly what to do. It was obvious, so painfully obvious that Tony was annoyed they'd never thought of it before. But unlike Tony himself, apparently Barnes reads fanfiction.  
It was clear what they had to do, they had to make them share a bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there was only 1 bed.....

“What the fuck do you mean I'm on a mission?!" Y/n shrieks, she's not an agent, she's only had a basic defense course from Natasha! Of course any course taught by Natasha was beyond what anyone could ever hope for, but still, she was sorely lacking in the defense department. So to find that she would be going on a mission was alarming.   
“Relax princess, you're going with Loki. That's like going with Bucky, you're good sweetie.”   
She glares at Tony. It's honestly nothing against Tony, this is all about her and her insecurities. She doesn't know just how good she is, she can't see it.   
Finally, Bucky steps forward “y/n it's not about your training. Your training is fine. We need someone to ground Loki. Only you can do that. We need you to keep him focused. You know how he gets lost in his head sometimes.”   
This was exactly what she needed to hear. It put her in the mindset she needed. She needs to focus on something other than herself and Bucky understands that better than anyone. “Y/n please, just talk to him and get him to agree. He'll only do this for you and we need this.”   
She groans, they're right, so right and she hates it, but she'll do it. He needs this. Needs to be trusted. So reluctantly, she approaches the dark god who's absolutely not pouting over the underhandedness that is Bucky and Tony. He didn't want to to go on the mission and they'd threatened to make him both miserable and happy as a result….they've clearly outdone themselves. A mission alone is frustrating, a mission alone with y/n is pure torture.   
Reluctantly, Loki agrees and reports to Tony for his fitting, y/n reporting to Bucky for hers as apparently, they've appointed themselves as stylists for this mission.   
Y/n stands on the platform as Bucky and Natasha look her over, they'd put in in a backless, black dress,a silver serpent sliding down her spine. Her and Loki would both be somewhat disguised for this gala but knowing Loki's flair, the two assassin's couldn't resist a small nod to the gods infamy. Natasha snapping a quick picture and send it to Tony right the time Tony sent one of Loki. A low whistle coming from everyone but the two love birds. This was going to be an interesting night.  
*Insert collage here*  
The day before the gala came a lot more quickly than they were ready for, both y/n and Loki had hoped to spend some time together yet every time it looked like they could, someone else from the team “needed" their assistance, “needed" being very much misused in every case. Before they knew it, they'd been loaded onto one of Stark's private jets and flown off to Paris.   
Y/n clings to Loki's arm as they enter the grandest hotel she's ever seen, of course Tony would reserve them a suite at Peninsula. She's thankful for Loki's ability to look like even the grandest of settings are far beneath him. It's something he learned to do on Asgard to protect himself and it's continued to prove useful on Midgardian.   
He pulls her against his side and stares down anyone who dares look at her and holy shit if that isn't the ego boost she needed to perk right up and look like she knew she was too good to be there “there you go darling, much better. Leave that wallflower act to the peasants. Here with me, you are queen of the Nine Realms.” He smirks when he sees her shiver, taking it as a good sign of things to come.  
They went up to their room, rooms, more like. It was beyond anything y/n had ever dreamed of seeing, much less living in for a few days “we have the gala tonight, but i promise tomorrow we can go wherever you want in the city. I know you love to read Hemingway, so I researched and found all of the places he liked to go. I figure we could visit them.”   
Loki seemed so nervous, it was adorable “I would like that very much. A moveable feast is my favorite book, Hemingway described it so beautifully.”   
Loki pours them each a glass of champagne and steps out onto the balcony to look over the city. His gaze resting on the Eiffel Tower as he raises the glasses to his lips. His hand pausing when he hears y/n calling out to him, voice hesitant.   
“L-Loki…..what exactly is our cover story for this mission?”   
Loki follows her voice, stopping in surprise. He'd expected from the size of the suite, that there would be more than one bedroom. He was very wrong though, not only was there only one bed, there were flowers petals everywhere and a La Perla box lying on the bed…..Loki should've killed Tony. Throwing him out of that window had been entirely too kind.


End file.
